


The Forest Can Feel (I Think You Hurt Its Feelings)

by SleeplesslyInsane



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Amarok Chris, I Kinda Hate Him, M/M, More tags to be added, Non-Human Stiles Stilinski, Scott is still a bad friend, fae!peter, in case you can't tell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplesslyInsane/pseuds/SleeplesslyInsane
Summary: Stiles knew that leaving the house at this time of night was a bad idea. His step mother had always told him that bad things lurked outside at night and he was always to be inside before the sun set. That he was never to venture into the forest, even in daylight.And yet, one day, he finds himself lost deep in the forest with no way out.Somehow, he knows that he will be safe. He can feel something protecting him. Watching him and keeping all other predators away from him.But he has no clue if it's protecting him in order to keep him safe or to keep him for itsself.





	1. Chapter 1

Sometimes, Stiles really thinks that his life would be a lot better if he learned how to listen and heed other people's warnings. He knew that he would be in a lot less trouble if he paid attention to what other people said. And he knew that he would probably not be stuck in this crap situation right now if he would have listened to his mother. All he knew was that Scott was yelling and his parents weren't home and that if he didn't get out soon, his brother would have started throwing things and hitting him.

So he ran out of the back door and escaped into the forest that surrounded their house from three sides. And then he promptly got lost since he wasn't allowed into the forest after his mother died. He used to know this place like the back of his hand. Inside and out. 

Now, the entire place is new to him. It used to feel like a member of the family, and now it feels like a stranger.

Even worse, he can feel something watching him. Following him. Almost as if it were protecting him from the many predators that he knew to roam the forest.

He knows that he doesn't stand a chance against any creature that calls this place home. Which is how he knows that something has to be protecting him. Otherwise, he would have died the minute he stepped foot outside of his house.

Even knowing that he's going to die in this place, he can't stop himself from going deeper and deeper inside. The further he goes, the safer he feels. Even hearing the leaves crunching on the ground and footsteps padding after him, trying their best to be silent and failing miserably. Somehow, this makes him smile a little inside. Nothing could survive in this place being so bad at stealth and yet everything was obviously avoiding this beast. Nothing wanted to come close to it and chance possibly upsetting it and facing it's wrath. 

"You know, you might as well come out. There's nothing that I could do to hurt you and you suck at being stealthy. And, if you're going to protect me anyway, you may as well do it from where I can see you. I would like to know what my protector looks like."

He thinks that his call will remain unanswered, but then a gigantic wolf melts out from the shadows. Pitch black, he wouldn't have even known it was there if he wasn't watching the shadows where the wolf emerged from and seen the trees part in order to make room for the animal. That's how big it was. The actual trees parted like grass to make way for him to come through.

The wolf dwarved him. He wouldn't call himself a large person. In fact, he was the smalled person in his family aside from his step mother. And that wasn't a hard thing to do considering the fact that Melissa only came up to his father's chest. He, in comparison, reached his father's shoulder. 

He eventually reaches a clearing and sits down in the middle of the field. The wolf lays down next to him and the top of it's head reaches where Stiles' would have been, had he been standing. If he has any sense at all, he would be scared. The wolf wraps it's body around him, surrounding him and making sure nothing would be able to get to him, no matter what direction they came from.

Too bad Scott knocked any possible sense out of his head a long time ago.

The wolf continues to watch him without making a sound. The look in it's eye confuses him. Does it want to eat him? Is it just waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike? Either way, why was it protecting him? And what was it protecting him from?

Before he could come up with any answers, a musical voice riings throughout the night, startling him for a second. "Well what have you brought for me today, my darling? Another little test subject?"

 

<><><><><><><><><>

For some reason, Chris couldn't eat the boy. Every time he opened his mouth to do it, this cute little whimper escaped his mouth and he found himself wanting to protect him from whatever could possibly be making him so worried and scared. He would then look around, making sure that nothing around them could possibly be a threat to the boy that he decided to protect instead of eat. He knew that if he couldn't harm the boy, he had to be important to him in some way.

That's the way it was with Peter and now they're mated. 

Though he doubts he will end up sleeping with or possibly mated with this strange boy, he knew that there was no way that he will be able to kill him now. And so, when he was asked to show himself, he couldn't make himself ignore the request. The boy would have to know what was protecting him. And he would have to learn to trust Chris because there was no getting rid of him now.

When he sat down in the middle of Peter's faerie circle, he knew that there was no escaping him now. He also knew that his mate would be there soon to check him out and make sure he posed no threat to either of them.

"Well what have you brought for me today, my darling? Another little test subject?"

Chris can't help the instinctual growl that comes from his throat. Peter steps backward, his hands up in a sign of surrender. "Okay, darling. I won't hurt your new pet. Now change back. I would like to greet my mate properly. My mother instilled perfect manners into me and I would hate to allow them to go to waste."

Chris shifts into his human skin with a smile on his face and greets his mate, neither of them paying attention to his lack of clothing. After all these years, they are rather used to him being nude by now. In fact, he is naked more often than not.

Somehow, they had forgotten about the boy that Chris had brought home. That is, until he opens his mouth. "Not that this isn't hot or anything. I mean, two very hot men making out in front of me is the stuff of every gay guy's wet dreams. But I would like to know what the fuck is going on and why I can't leave this field. So get explaining please."

By the smile on Peter's face, Chris can tell that he likes the boy. "Well, dear boy, you are in the middle of a faerie circle. And you cannot leave unless I will it. And I do not. Untl my dear Christopher says that you can leave, you will be stuck here. So you may as well get comfortable. I am a fae and my mate here is an Amarok. While I know that his kind is known for killing first and asking no questions whatsoever, he chose to spare you. No, I do not know why. Neither does he. What I do know is that I am rather sleepy and I assume you are too. So would you like to come home with us, eat a warm dinner, and cuddle into a soft bed. It'll be the best sleep of your life."

The boy gets a suspicious look on his face before, surprisingly, shaking his head. "Nothing given by the fae is ever freely given. There is always a price. Until I hear said price, I will be stying right here."

By the surprised look on his mate's face, Chris can tell that Peter was not expecting him to know anything about fae creatures at all. 

"I promise you, little one, you will have to pay no price if you accept my offer. My mate values you and neither of us knows why. So stay until we figure it out."

The boy remains silent a second before nodding in resignation. Peter grins, showing off his serrated teeth, before opening the portal to the faerie plane and leading them through.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn’t see my other work, I apologize for the long wait. There’s been a lot going on in my life right now and I’m just trying to make sense of it all. But I pinkie promise it won’t happen again. Happy reading!

Stiles wakes up sneezing so hard, he’s surprised he hasn’t ruptured a lung. For some reason, there’s an abundance of flowers in his face. Which wouldn’t be a problem if he knew how they got here. Because they weren’t here when he went to sleep. 

Actually, he takes that back. It wouldn’t be a problem if they weren’t tiger lillies. The one flower in the world he’s very allergic to. 

“If I would’ve known that would wake you up, I would’ve tried it hours ago. It’s almost evening. You’ve been asleep for approximately nineteen hours.” He glares at a very smug Peter sitting in a chair in the corner before turning his mirderous gaze on a slightly shameful Chris sitting on the floor by his side. Tiger lillies in hand. 

“How in the world did you possibly know that I was allergic to tiger lillies?”

Peter smirks even more, if at all possible, showing off a mouthful of sharp pointed teeth that he has no doubt could rip him to shreds with one wrong movement. “Nothing is impossible if you have a little magic and determination. Now get up. It’s time for dinner and I hate cold food.”

He leaves the room without another word. Stiles cannon lay sit in shock for a few minutes. He can honestly say that he’s never met anyone like Peter and he’s pretty sure he’ll never meet anyone like him again. 

“You’ll get used to him. He’s actually pretty sweet and caring.” He jumps at the unexpected voice of Chris, who was still sitting on the floor. “I know he seems like a lot to handle at first. It’s just a defense mechanism. You know, the whole hurt them before they can hurt you thing? But he actually likes you. I can tell.”

Without another word, he leaves Stiles alone in the room. No less confused about any of the exchanges he’s had today and he just woke up five minutes ago. Shrugging his shoulders, he decides to get out of the bed anyway. Because if they wanted to kill him they would have done it in the woods last night. Or while he was sleeping the day away. Hell, Peter could just snap his fingers and he would disappear in a puff of smoke if they wanted. 

There’s a pile of clothes on the chair that was vacated by Peter and they, surprisingly enough, fit him. 

He makes his way down the hall and stops at the sound of voices. 

“Are you gonna tell me what you want with that boy, Christopher? Because I love you, but this is not a foster home. He can’t be over the age of sixteen in human years and I’m pretty sure kidnapping is still illegal. I’d rather not kill off an entire village for some human child if I can help it.”

“Peter I can assure you he’s not just some human boy. You can smell it on him. There’s nothing human about him. Honestly, YOU’RE probably more human than he is.”

Stiles closes his eyes and exhales sharply as he hears Chris reveal a secret that not even his father knows. No one knows what his mother was. No one knows that his father is not really his father. 

No one except for him and now Chris and Peter. 

The talking abruptly stops. “You know, it’s not very nice to eavesdrop, dear boy. You could always just join in the conversation. I know you have some input.”

He walks around the corner with his head bowed low at Peter’s words. He knows that it was wrong to spy on them, but he heard his name and had to know what they were talking about. 

“It’s okay darling. We would have done the same. We just would have been more stealthy about it. Don’t ever let your emotions compromise your position.”

Blushing at the pet name, he looks up to meet the eyes of Chris. They don’t hold any animosity. Looking over at Peter, he notices the same thing. Seeing that, he lets down his walls. He might be here for a while and keeping this a secret helps no one. 

He closes his eyes and opens them to reveal the slit pupils of a reptile. He allows smoke to pour from his nose and when he smiles, it’s with teeth shape enough to rival both of the others. 

“My parents were dragons. Dragon royalty, actually. And yeah, I know. Dragons apparently don’t exist. But neither do Faeries and wolves bigger than trees. I’m telling the truth. You can check my blood if you don’t believe me. There’s no point in keeping it a secret if you were just going to find out anyway.”

He knows that what he just did could have the potential to be a catastrophic mistake. They could rip off his wings and kill him. Keep him as a slave. Dragons are very valuable creatures, even in the human world. Across the veil? Creatures would sell their young and kill their spouse to have one at their disposal. 

The venom of a dragon could be used to kill anything. Even a god. His claws could be used to rip the fabric of time. His eyes can see the secrets of the universe. His horns could grant eternal youth. And in addition to all this, he’s immortal. 

It was believed that dragons were too powerful. That nothing should be able to rip someone apart with half a thought. Nothing was more powerful than a dragon. 

Nothing. 

And so every creature both behind the veil and not joined together to bring them down. They were hunted to extinction. His parents only had the chance to leave him in a barn belonging to a farmer and a sheriff. He was raised as a human. It wasn’t until he was thirteen and sprouted wings and horns and burped fire over his birthday cake that he even knew he wasn’t. 

After his revelation, Peter and Chris just look at him in shock. Not a single word was spoken for an indeterminate amount of time. When the silence is finally broken, it’s by Peter. 

“I don’t want you to think that we’re going to use this informations against you. We have no plans to kill you. We don’t want to steal from you. We don’t want anything from you. Unless that something is your company.”

Stiles looks at both of them in shock before a small smile breaks across his face. In the blink of an eye, his appearance returns to human and he smiles with blunt teeth. “Can we eat breakfast now, then? Because I’m kinda hungry.”

They all exchange smiles and Stiles sighs inwardly in relief. He’s safe. He’s okay. He’s hungry. 

They all sit down to the table for breakfast and make light conversation. They’ve come to the unspoken agreement that no one will mention the dragon in the room until they’re all good and ready. 

So after breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3

“Amaroks have been sworn protectors of dragons since the beginning of time. I must apologize on behalf of my brethren for not taking the responsibility as seriously as they should have. But I promise you on my life that I will keep you safe. Now that I know that you exist, I cannot leave your side.”

Stiles knew that the conversation they had to have would be a difficult one. But he never knew that he would get a protector from it. Especially since he never knew he would need one. No one else knows he exists. 

After the birthday incident, there was no other suspicious activity. John and Melissa just wrote it off as a weird trick of the light and never brought it up again. Not even Scott knew what he was. 

“Chris there is really no need for that. I can take care of myself. I am already taking up space in your home and eating your food. Wearing your clothes and using your facilities. You’ve done enough.”

Chris looks at him like he just said the dumbest thing ever heard in the history of the world. “You don’t get it Stiles. Now that I know about you and know what you are, there is no way I can just let you leave. If anything were to happen to you, that would be my fault. After the dragons were hunted down, all the creatures in this forest came together to make a weapon that could kill you should any other dragons arise. There are things out there that can wipe you from existence. Nothing would be able to bring you back. Not even Peter.”

Peter looks up at the mention of his name as if shocked to be included in the conversation. Stiles is a little shocked as well. Chris said that as if peter is the end all be all of everything. What exactly is he?

“What Chris is trying, and failing, to tell you is that you are in danger outside of this house. Yes, I am very powerful. Before you got here, I was the most powerful being in this forest. And even I have to be cautious whenever I walk out that door. You seem a little on the trusting side and your powers haven’t been honed yet. Maybe you should just stay here until you learn how to use them and protect yourself better and I’ll get Chris to loosen the leash?”

Silence rings through the small living room after the voice of reason speaks. Stiles thinks that they may actually be right. Even though he’s one of the most powerful beings alive, he has no idea how to use his powers. He could go home and kill everyone there without even thinking about it. 

This also explains why Chris protected him in the forest. Why he wouldn’t leave him, but didn’t eat him either. Why he won’t let Peter kick him out even though Stiles knows that Peter doesn’t want him here. Chris is his protector, whether he wants it or not. There’s no changing that. 

“I’ll stay,” he whispers. “I’ll stay and I’ll allow you to protect me. I know that I can’t stop you. Even if I just walked out that door right now, I know that you’ll follow me. There’s really no use in fighting it.” 

The other men share a look and he knows that he’s either going to regret this decision for the rest of his life or treasure it. 

********

If you were to ask Peter two weeks ago if he, the king of the fae, would allow his mate to take care of and protect another being before protecting him and also allow said being to live in his house and eat his food he probably would have laughed at you and then killed you without a second thought. 

Now?

He looks at the sleeping boy and wonders how someone could NOT want to protect him. He wasn’t king at the time that the dragons were being hunted or he would have called it all off. He knows what it’s like to not know if you’re going to make it through the day alive. He’s vowed to never make another being feel that way. 

Looking down at this beautiful creature, he knows that he would also protect him with his dying breath. He can feel it in his soul that this is what had been missing from him and Chris. 

For years he and Chris has been happy. They had been inseparable and everyone could see that they were meant for each other. Their mating took no one by surprise. 

And then the dragons were hunted down and killed. 

When the king and Queen were killed, everyone celebrated. But he and Chris felt their relationship shift. It felt like something was missing. They had spent all these years looking for what it was and now they’ve finally found it. 

They know it’s too soon to tell the boy any of this. He’s just revealed his biggest secret and found out that there are people out to kill him. So far he’s been calm and collected. Dropping a bomb like this on him could shove him over the edge. 

So for now they’ll just take their time. Draw the boy in slowly and make him fall. 

And make sure they’re there to catch him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure I’m really happy with this either but meh. It is what it is. I know where it’s going and that’s enough. Don’t forget to comment. I love reading those! Till next time.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if you feel some of the facts are inaccurste, that's because they probably aren't. I decided to give this story my own spin as well. You know how I am. Don't forget to comment!


End file.
